2, 21 Guns
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Italy, a usually happy, bubbily, care free person is hiding. Hiding behind the smile he puts up to hide the pain he's feeling inside that's caused by the everyday occurence in his life that no one knows about. When he's hurting the most, Germany is there to help. Second story in my 21 Guns series


**Hey I'm on a roll today! I did all of my math homework (that was supposed to be done Friday) finished my stupid school book and got this story done! Of course the only reason I'm getting anything done is because I've had off the past two days because of Hurricane Sandy and my entire state had off! Yea, New Jersey kind of got hit hard, a bunch of people I know had shore houses and well they're kind of ruined now. And they moved Halloween to Saturday! I don't know how you can change the date of a holiday like Halloween! It's like changing Christmas because there's too much snow! Oh well, this is just myeh-ish **

**Okay so now that I'm done with that . . . this is another 21 Guns story and I was going to do Spamano next but this is set before the Spamano story I already wrote so this one just has to come first. **

**Disclaimer: Same as the other 21 Guns story so if you really wanna see it, go read the other story**

2, 21 Guns

Italy sits on his brother's bed as his brother, Romano, cries into his shoulder. Romano latches onto his younger brother's shirt as hot salty tears continue to roll down his cheeks. It tore Italy apart to see Romano, his older brother and the one person who he's always looked up to, crying uncontrollably in the middle of the night. Italy rubbed soothing circles on Romano's back.

Italy had been relaxing in his bedroom on this average Saturday night when he heard the front door open and then slam shut. The next thing he heard was the sound of Romano's uncontrollable sobs and a door slamming shut. Italy ran to his brother's room to find him curled up in a ball crying just as much as he is now.

"Romano, what happened?" Italy asked his voice laced with concern and sadness.

"I can't take it anymore Veneziano! Every morning I have to force myself just to get up! I hate going to work and I hate seeing all of these people who want me to be someone I'm not and criticize me for being different! I just wanna dig a hole and sit in it for the rest of my life!" Romano screamed pulling his knees to his chest and burying his head in his knees.

"Fratello . . . things will get better. I mean, look at how far things have gotten with you and Spain! You two are so close and big brother Spain really likes you-"

"No he doesn't! Not like I like him! He'll always see me as a goofy little kid or his best friend! And I hate that! No one but you really cares about me Veneziano and I'm sorry but it's not enough! Th-there's just no purpose for me anymore . . ." Italy looked wide-eyed at his brother. His foul mouthed, quick tempered, confident older brother who was always there for him, had pretty much just said he wanted to die.

"No! No fratello! Do NOT say that! You do have a purpose Romano; to be the best older brother I could ask for. Please, please Romano, just hold on. Things are going to get better I'll make sure of it! Now just calm down, and try and get some sleep." Italy said only to find that his brother had already drifted off to dream land. Italy smiled sadly down at his brother and tucked him into bed. He kissed his brother on the forehead and whispered,

"I promise fratello, I'll make it better." and with that Italy walked sadly of to bed. Where Italy did something that was not rare, for it happened almost every single night. Italy, the person everyone knew for being happy and bubbly, cried himself to sleep.

*Don'tYaWishYourTimeSkipWasHotLik eMine*

The next day Italy woke up around noon, he always ended up staying up later than he planned when he cried.

"Oh no! Training started an hour ago!" Italy jumped out of bed and got dress as fast as he could (he forgot his pants and noticed as he was running down the stairs so had to go back up and get them). When he finally was dressed and got down stairs into the kitchen, he found a note from his brother explaining that Romano was at Spain's house. Italy smiled sadly, he knew unless Spain actually asked Romano out Romano would come home and cry again. He sighed, grabbed an apple for breakfast and went to his car to drive to Germany's house.

When Italy got to Germany's house he saw Germany waiting in the front yard, looking very unhappy.

"Ve! I'm sorry I'm late Germany I woke up late!" Italy yelled running towards Germany with his signature smile he used to hide his pain.

"What have I told you about setting your alarm clock early? Never mind let's just get to work." Germany said shaking his head. He started running laps as Italy trailed behind slowly and tiredly.

After running a few laps Italy was exhausted. He was still recovering from the night before and was slower than usual. Germany was very quick to notice Italy's slow pace. As they stopped to take a short break Italy collapsed onto his butt and was breathing heavily.

"Italy what is with you today?! I know you're usually slow but today you're just ridiculously slow! You have to get moving faster." Germany continued to talk about Italy trying harder and putting more effort into things, but that's not what Italy heard.

He heard Germany, the man he loved and he knew or at least thought loved him back, yelling at him and chastising him and Italy really wasn't in the mood.

"Shut up!" Italy yelled as he jumped to his feet. He looked at Germany shocked and scared. _Did I really just yell at Germany?_

"Italy . . ." Germany said in a whispered voice. He was just as shocked if not more shocked as Italy was at the sudden outburst.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Italy said as he ran away. The tears and emotions he's been holding back finally overpowering him and taking over.

Italy ran into the nearby woods and didn't stop running until he came to a small clearing where he collapsed to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest.

_Germany's probably mad at me now and is just going to yell at me when I go back._ Italy thought as he continued to cry. Then, he felt a pair of warm, strong and familiar arms wrap around him.

"Italy, what's wrong? What happened to get you so upset? If it's because I yelled at you I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Germany whispered as he pulled Italy close.

"I-It's not your fault Germany." Italy replied quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" Germany asked looking at Italy with eyes filled with love and concern.

"I-I don't want to tell you. I-It'll just make you worry." Italy said hiding his face in his love's shoulder.

"Please tell me Italy, you worry me more when you don't tell me." Germany whispered. Italy was silent for a second before he began to talk again through his sobs.

"I-It's Romano. He's hurting so much and it kills me inside to see him cry and hurt the way he does. And I don't blame him because it's not his fault but it's just too much for me! I-I feel like someone's just slowly pushing on me until I'm going to snap and not be able to put myself back together." Italy sobbed into Germany's chest as Germany held Italy closer and kissed his forehead.

"You should've told me Italy, I'll always be here to help you. If you ever need to talk to someone or just need a day off every once in a while you should just say so. Ich liebe dich Italia." Germany whispered pressing a quick but firm and loving kiss on Italy's lips. Italy smiled up at Germany and kissed him on the cheek.

"Grazie Germania, ti amo~" Italy said happily laying his head on Germany's shoulder. Germany smiled and picked up Italy bridal style and carried him back to the house. There they settled down on the couch and watched a movie as Italy cuddled with Germany and thought,

_Finally, I'm actually happy and can relax. Well at least for now~_

**Ok so yea, sorry for the somewhat depressing story. This idea actually came from my life. This all pretty much happened around two weeks ago. Italy feels what I feel, Romano is my little brother, and Germany is sort of like my mom only she had to deal with both me and my brother. I'm still having problems and so is my brother so this is sort of like my venting. Yea . . . ANYWAY hope you liked this~ the spamano one should be up sometime this weekend since I still need to fix things. Anybody following my pokemon, the next chapter should be up either this weekend or next. Thanks for reading~**

**-Musical Nerd 29**


End file.
